A monocular type head-mounted display (hereinafter, referred to as “HMD”), which presents an image to one eye of a user, is known. A known HMD that is used in a state in which a display unit provided with a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a prism lens on an inner side is held in front of the one eye of the user. The display unit can rotate in a state in which a horizontal supporting axis extending in a horizontal direction is set as a supporting point. The LCD displays an image to form image light. The prism lens reflects the image light, which is formed by the LCD, toward a user side. The image light, which is reflected by the prism lens, is emitted from the display unit and is incident to the one eye of the user.